


Riding around the bush

by Violet11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horse Racing, Pining Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet11/pseuds/Violet11
Summary: Lance meets his old rival in the hallway of a dance studio, little did he now he was gonna  remember this encounter for the rest of his life...





	Riding around the bush

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you enjoy this fic!

Lance was walking down the hallway of the dance studio. He and his friends took dance lessons there when they were young. Hunk and pidge did competitions but lance just danced for fun. He decided to look for an empty dance studio. Then he saw him… Keith Kogane… his rival of all time.  
  
“What are you doing here mullet” lance said flashing Keith with a shit eating grin because he knew Keith hated that nickname.  
  
“My brother works here and he's “baby sitting” me even though I just turned 18” Keith said with a unamused look on his face.  
  
“If you want you can come and hang with me and my friends” lance offered shyly.  
“Umm ok” keith said awkwardly shuffling his foot. 

Keith was walking down the studios hallway following lance to go meet his friends. People didn't ask him to hangout very often mostly because he never really talked to anyone but his adopted brother Shiro. If Keith thought about it lance was one of the only people he talked to not including his brother Shiro. He somehow got into a rivalry with lance sooooo…… lance just smiled and lead him to his friends who were working on complicated looking dance stuff.  
  
“Hi lance, who's your friend?” Said a boy with a yellow turtleneck sweater.  
  
“Oh, this is Keith and he's gonna hangout” lance said flashing a grin.  
  
“Good, maybe he can distract you so we can actually get this done” said a short sorta sassy girl. Lance rolled his eyes and turned to Keith  
  
“Ignore them mullet” and pulled out his Ipod.

“What songs do you like?”  
  
“MCR and panic at the disco” Keith said then immediately regretted it.  
  
“OH MY GOD” Lance said with a dramatic pause.  
“Keith is… EMO!!!!!” Then lance started having a fit of laughter. He fell to the ground after like three minutes of non stop laughing.  
  
“I AM NOT EMO” Keith said feeling a blush crawling up his neck.  
“Yeah, right” lance said with a mocking smirk. Keith just got up and went to look at lances friends dance routine blushing a deep red.  
  
“Oh by the way I'm hunk” the boy in the turtleneck said.  
“And I'm pidge” the sassy girl said. Then Shiro entered the room and said “ I'm here to help you guys with the routine. Then Keith saw Shiro look at the scene and say  
  
“ finally your socializing with actual humans and not your cat” Shiro said with a proud brother look.  
  
“What? I talk to a lot of people” Keith said with a slight pout on his face.  
“When in the last month have you actually talked willingly to anyone, I’m not included” Shiro said with a smug grin.  
  
“Ummmmm…….” Keith really had to think about the answer and he realized he had only willingly talked to one other person…..Fuck.  
  
“ I talked to lance about how pineapple is good on pizza” Keith said grinning at lance “and I WILL prove you wrong about pineapple pizza” then Keith stuck his tongue out right to lance who makes a disgusted face at the thought.  
  
“Anyway, the dissuasion,have you socialize anywhere else?”  
  
Keith then realized he fucked up. “Nooooo” Keith said trying to hide the blush creeping up his neck. Went to sit in the corner of the room with his arms hiding his tomato red face.  
Then Keith had an idea “I talk to Aka, like every day” Keith says grinning confidently.

Shiro just facepalms, sighs and says “ KEITH THE FUCKING HORSE DOESN'T COUNT EITHER”  
There was a silence in the room after this exchange between siblings. Lance was the first to break the silence “so you ride?” 

Keith turned from his brother and replied “yeah I’ve been riding for a long time, almost longer than I can remember”  
“DUDE, that is so cool!!! Can you teach me? Lance said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Sure” Keith said sighing in defeat.  
Everyone went back to what they were doing while lance and Keith set up a lesson. “So your free on saturday?

“Yep”

“So I'll pick you up at 7:00?”

“That's so early though!!!” Lance wines dramatically draping himself over Keith's shoulders. Keith just snorted and said

“ well I guess I just don't have to teach you then.”

“NOO” lance screamed jumping off Keith and falling onto his neahs like he'd been shot.

“Fine, but I'm gonna be there at seven, sharp” Keith replied snorting. Sometimes lance would be super over dramatic and it was kind of cute… no he shouldn't think this way. Lance had made it clear that they were rivals and probably hates Keith guts.

 

  
\--------------------------------

 

  
It was saturday and It was 6:30 in the mourning. Keith was pulling a brush through his bed head when his cat came to rub himself over Keith's clean pants. He just sighed and went back to brushing his teeth. He was wearing his leggings because he didn't care what his brother said about wearing proper attire and crap. Keith had always had a rebellious streak even when he was young.

Keith was picking lance up early, just to be an ass. He honked the horn twice and lance stumbled out of the house with his bed head, still intact. 

“Jeez, it’s not that early” Keith said snorting as lance barely makes it into the car. Keith heard lance say something like 

“‘not my fault your greasy mullet was here early.” Keith then heard lance start snoring a couple minutes later.  
Ok apparently lance snores. Really loud. Keith then heard lance shift in his sleep, stopping the snoring for a few minutes before it started again. Keith didn’t have a problem with snoring in general. He had a problem with lances snoring, mostly because it made him have a weird fluttering feeling in his chest which he didn’t get very often but he decided to ignore it lake he did every time.

“Lance” Keith said trying to wake lance.

“Lance” he said a second time shaking his shoulder gently kept this time. He was getting tired of waiting for lance to wake up so Keith did the only thing he could think of, water. Keith shuffled through his bag for a his water bottle, after only a few minutes he found it. He slowly pried the lid off and splashed a quarter of the water right in lances face. 

“AHHHHHH, IM DROWNING, SEND THE HOT LIFEGUARD!!!!” Lance screamed when the water mwas dumped on him. Then Keith saw him start blinking and then blush.

“Don’t pay attention to that” lance muttered turning away from Keith. 

“Hard not to when you screamed it” Keith retorted with a snort.  
After this exchange Keith and lance exited the car and made they’re way to the barn. Shiro was there mostly because he ran the stables(and lived there).

“Keith I’m surprised you're here so late in the day!” Shiro said with a genuine smile.”

“LATE?!!??!” Lance practically screamed his eyes going wide.

“If I went to get lance any earlier I think he would have died on the spot” Keith said barely holding in his laugh.

“And when I woke him up in the car he sai-“

“Ok, ok that’s enough Keithy-boy” lance said laughing nervously. Keith just sighed and lead lance over to Aka, Keith most beloved, precious, princess, awesome in general, horse. Which he saved up his money forever as a child, which was before the incident, which he forced himself to stop thinking about. This horse had helped him through a lot. Keith had raised her from a foul and also learned to ride on her Keith was interrupted from his thoughts by lance.

“Wow!” Lance exclaimed getting on his tiptoes to get closer to the horses face. She snapped at him only just missing his face. 

“What the heck! Your horse tried to kill me!” Lance said backing away.

“She needs her personal space. Your not learning to ride on her, your riding on a horse called Ao. It’s Japanese for blue because she’s a blue roan.” Keith explained not realizing his expression softening when he talked about horses. 

“My cats name is blue, what did your horses name mean? I mean if anything, wait just ignore what I just said.” Lance said blushing halfway through. This was a side of lance Keith hadn’t been able to see in there stupid rivalry, maybe he could be friends with lance after this lesson, wait hold that idea lance was whispering with his while he was thinking. Lance gasped a second later.

“He really did that?!?” Lance exclaimed just loud enough for Keith to hear. Keith just sighed and let his head rest on the stall door. This was going to be a LONG day.  



End file.
